


Moonstruck

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Anya enrolls Lexa to help her on her quest for the best birthday gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



"What's this, Anya?" Lexa asked as her friend dragged her around the main street of Polis, looking for a gift idea. Apparently she'd learned "birthdays" were really important for Arkers, and she had to find something for Raven, of course. Whose birthday was _just that day_. And Lexa could relate - after all, she ran into the same problem a few months prior, with Clarke. But she was still the Commander, and she had other things to do than play marriage counselor to her friend and former mentor. If that wasn't awkward enough... "You couldn't settle for anything in the last ten shops we went through... Titus will have my head if I don't come back in time for the council meeting..."

"Those stuck-up ambassadors won't do anything against you and you know it. They're always late, you can just point that out." 

"No, I can't, I'm supposed to be better than them, here. And instead of preparing the meeting, I'm walking around trying to find your girlfriend a gift."

"You can always say you're talking to your people, trying to see how things really are for the least advantaged, visiting the merchants to have their impressions on the economy, _something!_ " 

"My point is," Lexa went on, "I don't know Raven as well as you do. I wouldn't ask you for advice on Clarke..."

"Like hell you don't..."

Lexa blushed. "Alright. But, I mean, other than telling you she wouldn't mind if you didn't give her anything I don't know what she would like. You're the one who lives with her... If anything, you should have asked Clarke..."

"Your princess is keeping Raven busy for me, I couldn't ask more from her..."

"I'm not gonna repeat to her how you called her," Lexa smiled. " _But_  you know full well you could have asked her for tips as well! She wouldn't have said anything!"

"I don't particularly want Raven's best friend to find out I don't know her enough to find a gift."

"Oh, come on, she wouldn't say anything! It's not such a shame to ask for help! Besides, if you managed to ask your Commander, you shouldn't be ashamed to ask her, right?" she teased.

"I'm not ashamed," Anya grumbled. 

"Okay, nevermind. Here, a jeweler, what do you say?"

"I say Arkers have a weird thing with jewels and promises of eternal love and I'm not sure I want to risk a misunderstanding."

"Are you going to pretend this is just a tryst again? I'm sure we wouldn't have spent the last four hours looking for a gift for someone you don't care about. I know you and your fear of commitment, An', but I wouldn't believe you if you told me you want out of this relationship." Before Anya could interrupt her, she went on: "besides, it seems that so long as you're not getting her a ring, or making it explicitly about commitment, it's quite alright. So Clarke said last time she gave me jewels anyway." She blushed.

"See, the two of you are clearly inseparable. And sickeningly sweet."

"Nothing like you and Raven," Lexa quipped. She wouldn't tell Anya, but behind the banter, it was clear enough to everyone who saw her with Raven that they were totally in love with each other. "Now, come on. People are staring. And if you can't find something there, I warn you I'm going back to the tower and you finish searching on your own." 

"Can I help you?" the owner came forward as soon as they came in, before recognizing the commander and one of her closest generals, and started to bow, surprised and blushing. "Heda."

"None of this here," Lexa smiled at the middle-aged woman. "I'm just here to help a friend."

Anya had to repress a growl to be polite in front of their host. 

"Alright," the woman said, "what can I do to help you." 

Lexa could feel Anya about to say she didn't know, she didn't need help, take a look around the shop and decide nothing suited her needs, so she took action. "She needs a gift, for a close friend." Anya would resent her for revealing more about her personal life than was strictly needed, so she refrained. Who knew politics would help her even now?

"Does that friend like anything in particular?" the shop owner enquired.

"I don't know about particular metals or stones," Anya wondered. "Uh, she works with... old stuff? mechanical stuff? Like, from the old world. So I guess she'd like something a bit... industrial?" 

"Anya! You can't—"

"No, no, now that I think about it, that'd be just right! You know, metals that don't look necessarily rich or anything, but that have been worked to be beautiful? She has a metal bird like that as a necklace, she hardly ever takes it off."

"Alright, I can work with that," the woman commented, leading them to a different corner of a small shop. "You want a necklace too? or perhaps a bracelet?" 

"A bracelet will do, I don't want anything that would clash with her necklace by accident." 

Lexa remembered asking Clarke about it once, when she'd found a similarly crafted two-headed deer in her rooms. She knew it was from Finn (though for Clarke it did not bear the same sentimental value it did for Raven, whose friend he had been for years before... anything happened), and she could understand Anya's reluctance. 

"Would you want something with stones on, or...?" the jeweler asked, pointing at different bracelets in the display, made from brass or iron or other materials, some of them with small encrusted jewels. 

One seemed to catch Anya's eye. it was a simple brass bracelet, the metal band on either side separating into interlaced strands like melted gold, with grey-white stones on either end that seemed to reflect light like raindrops. 

"What are they called?" Anya asked.

"They're moonstones. It's often gifted as a sign of love," the woman commented. "Very good choice!"

After they'd completed the transaction and they had gotten out of the shop, Anya started babbling about how apt it was, Raven being from the sky, and ever so obsessed with space...

"And that way you can show her just how moonstruck you are with her," Lexa joked. Anya scowled, of course, but what was the point of spending an afternoon with her old friend, away from her duties, if she couldn't even gently make fun of her?

 


End file.
